


A Speech

by SaschaR



Series: Kaleb Hatter AU [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: And it’s stupid, Kaleb Hatter AU, Rough Draft, This is an AU, and abuse, but i love it, references to rape, speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaschaR/pseuds/SaschaR
Summary: Tw: references to rape and abuse





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So here is a new Au: You think I’d tell y’all that easily? Yeah right. Anyway, I wanna see how this is accepted first so please, please for the love of bh’s top hat, leave a comment!  
> Okay so this chap. Will include the first part of the beginning and bh’s speech.

Okay so here is the speech (I will edit it I swear okay!?)

“I have a secret to tell. Do you wanna hear it? You can, but only if you promise not to tell. Okay? Well, you see, I learned many things from Auntie, but the only important thing is: fake it. I know right!? How stupid. But you see, I fake it. Each and everyday. So does Auntie, and Uncle, and even Susie! Why do we fake it? Well my reasons are a bit different, but I do know Auntie, Uncle, and Susie’s reason. They take. And take. And take! What do they take? Money? No. They have enough of it. Silly me, I forgot to say that they take things from me. What do they take? Well they took something special to me, each and everyone of them. What was it? Well, Uncle took my virginity, Susie took my first kiss, and Auntie took my dignity! Why the long faces? It’s okay, I’m used to it. After all, I’m Uncle’s pretty little songbird. I don’t like that name, but it makes Uncle happy, and when Uncle’s happy, he hurts me less! Haha! So there you go, something about how I fake it! Susie likes kissing me. She says it’s good practice. I don’t like it. She’s rough, and my lips hurt. My heart does too. I heard that first kisses were special, but she didn’t make it special. But that’s okay. I just put on a smile and pucker the lips. OH! Another thing I fake! I’m on a roll! Don’t you think? Don’t look at me like that, I’m telling you my secrets! So behave. You know, Auntie tells me to behave. If I don’t, she punishes me. I don’t like her punishments, my blood doesn’t look pretty on the floor. I bet her’s does. Oh well! So why don’t I behave and be a good boy? Well then she rewards me, so yay, right? Right? I don’t like her rewards, but she says I should. That I should be happy that I’m doing things no other boy my age is. But I don’t like it when she tells me to pull my pants down. I don’t like it when she pulls out her camera. And I don’t like it when her pants come off. But I should. Because I’m special! No other boy is getting what I’m getting! No. Other. Boy.”

“You know, you might me wondering, why, with so much power, not kill them? And I want to, really! But I need them. The day I’m 18,000 , when I start shifting, I can show them who I really am. I can show Uncle that his pretty little song bird isn’t so little. I can show Susie that the Sleeping Beauty she keeps on kissing isn’t so beautiful. And I can show Auntie that the rag doll she uses as a toy is tired of being a toy. I will crush them between my fingertips, relishing in their screams of mercy. Should I give to them? No. Why should I? Every time I begged Uncle to pull out he slapped me. Every time I cried out for Susie to stop, to let me breathe, she bit my tongue. And every time I pushed Auntie away, she would scold me about being ungrateful. So why should I? Because I’m the better person? No. I don’t care about that. That died along with my mother. Why not join the heroes and stamp out all the evil? Well funny story, you see you wanna know how Auntie and Uncle got all their money? They’re heroes,”

“So goodbye, I’m sorry that I can’t let you live. Well not really, but you guys were nice enough to me. Oh well. Let bygones be bygones. So goodbye. You know what, before you go, remember this. I’m not Kaleb Hatter. Kaleb Hatter is a weak willed wimp. I’m Black Hat. And Black Hat doesn’t play nice. He doesn’t spare you, and he won’t pity kill you. And sadly I’ll have to tuck him away for now. But you know what? The day he comes out again, permanently, will be, Villainous.”

 

 

 

 

okay and now the first draft of the beginning:

Operation Timeline was a success. So far 30 renowned villains were either killed, defeated, or reformed. So what was Operation Timeline? Well it is where heroes take a younger version of a villain, like in their 10-15’s and learn their weakness or a way to reform them. And it works like a charm. After so many successful attempts with no backlash or failures, the heroes got cocky. They decided to overpower the oldest and most deadly villain of all time. Mojo Jojo. Okay no, while he isn’t defeated yet, he’s on the list. Way down there. Like the 4,587th person on there. Anyway, it was Black Hat. 

Black Hat was, and still is, undefeated. While he is retired, he’s selling weapons of mass destruction to thousands of villains worldwide. Hell, the 30 villains that were defeated were loyal customers to Black Hat Org. So the hero league


	2. Transcript

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transcript of the interview for Mr. Kaleb! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an uncompleted transcript, I’m trying something new to help me with writing dialogue centered writings like this one. Tell me what you think so far please!

Transcript from interview, including Captain Thunder-Thighs’ notes on Kaleb Hatter *written like this*:

Captain Thunder-Thighs (CTT): Okay, so we are going to record this interview, are you okay with that Kaleb?

Kaleb Hatter (KT): Yes sir! *eye twitch* What’s your favorite part of your job?

CTT: It’s meeting people like you Kaleb! *sound of pencil on paper*

KH: *small laugh and eye twitch* thank you sir!

CTT: Alright, back on track, how old are you?

KH: I’m 10,000! *wide smile, almost too wide. Pupils expand, glittering* How old are you?

CTT: I’m, uh 28. Um Kaleb, you seem a bit young to be 10,000, are you sure that’s it’s your age?

KH: Yesss, it is! *pupils seemed red for a split second* You see, 1,000 years for you is like 1 year for us! *wide smile, too wide*

CTT: Oh- okay! *nervous laughter* So what about your fa-

KH: Sir, 


	3. Announcement

Hello everyone! It’s me, Rose, the horrible writer with stupid ideas like trans Black Hat.

Well I’m about to release a new one-shot, hopefully not as poorly written as all the others, on June 6th, called Kaleb Hatter. Look out for it!

See y’all on the 6th!

~Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment please! I need to know how well y’all like/hate this! Anyway, good night, imma sleep.


End file.
